To Kindle a Heart
by Derpboy Zero
Summary: Few years have passed, and the pink dragoness is conflicted with how Spyro dismisses her. From clinging too long, Ember reflects upon her life if looking upon a hero was futile and love for another is impossible after a past attempts. That is, until a familiar face convinces her otherwise, and hopes to once again kindle her spirit once more in a night to remember. WARNING: Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Pink Obscurity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, skip bold for story:**

**Like the Phoenix, I once again arise from the ashes... again, after an immense lack of updates. Meh, in _almost _the same day as last year, I finally got to updating something, but I wanted to take a much, _much_ different turn than last year. By how a few friends of mine have influenced me, I have given the lemon concept a try. Except, it'd be interesting to instill some meaning rather than the average one, and make it into a simple, romantic story with more personality. Just to divert a little from the other lemons concentrating on only... That action between a couple. A bit of a _late_ Valentine's Day special (yeah, I'm late, sue me).**

**I believe Ember gets discredited quite often, even degraded as pathetic and useless by parts of the Spyro community. I do support Ember, since she's similar to Amy Rose in Sonic the Hedgehog. but evolves a bit in Shadow Legacy (albeit small, but quite special). Cynder is still high in my book, but the pink dragoness doesn't exactly receive the justice she deserves.**

**As a lemon, _expect those scenes_, one per chapter, as a forewarning. Don't like it, _TURN. BACK. NOW. _ I'm not responsible if you're underage or some kid finds this, then sees said unsuitable material. If it happens - oops, but beyond my control - or it might be _you..._ which doesn't faze me one bit.**

**Anyway, sit back, and enjoy. I might get to posting more regularly... but don't hold me up to that. (I might post again in another year, considering my luck and how much of a joke my update schedule is \/0-o\/ )**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Pink Obscurity_

The skies were dark with stars dotting the midnight. The chirping of both insects and the whispers of the wind whirred around the Spring air. Not the slightest peep disturbed the atmosphere. The stony houses and huts of dragons dimmed faintly or flicked the lights off as each one slept in the quiet fields of Artisans. Not a single dragon out basking under the quiet midnight, sleeping peacefully for the coming rise of sunshine.

On the contrary, a lone dragon wandered off under moonlight's blanket. She appeared adolescent and young, not fresh as a hatchling but not near adulthood. A gold necklace cradled around her neck, clinging a brilliant and red ruby gemstone. Her head drooped to the ground as she walked ahead. The tips of her horns aimed to the skies in both deep thought and melancholy. Her tailed slumped against the ground, reluctant to follow as she dragged herself forward.

By the edge of a forest, the dragoness sighed, and rested her back and rump against a towering torch. "Oh Ember; what makes it so hard for Spyro to ever notice you?" she rhetorically pondered. Her grounded eyes glanced over each stellar spotlight, imagining her beloved and heroic purple dragon. The last memory in her mind replayed when he shattered the purple dark gem beside her.

* * *

_"__Look at this Dark Gem, it's pulsating with evilness. Still it would look nice on an engagement ring, don't you think, Spyro?..._

_"Don't take that bridge to the swamp, Spyro. If you do, I might never see you again," she pleaded. Her crush glanced towards her with a disgusted, childish expression._

_The purple dragon contorted his face in thought, hoping to dismiss her with a good excuse. "Uh, I still have to stop Red, the ex-elder, remember?" he bluntly responded. The dragon scratched a one yellow horn of the pair on his head, and peered towards the bridge a good distance away from her. Before the dragoness could respond, he interjected, "Gotta go now," and then charged onwards on the stony bridge with haste. The hazy dust of the vile crystal he smashed before their conversation scattered from his dash, leaving a sparkling, shrouded view of Spyro._

_ Ember sat on her haunches, feeling once again upset how her crush left again like always. After the purple dragon quelled the deluded elder's wrath, she'd see him play around and focus on his own business, not even paying a hint of attention nor interest to her presence when she'd pass by or stop to greet him. Other instances ensued and Spyro was called to action, leaving her in the dust. A repeating cycle as time eroded away. The unloved pink dragoness lowered herself on her belly, and tried to suppress a single, bitter tear from her eye._

* * *

The constant rejection forced a weak, weary breath from her maw. "I guess it's normal for me." she deduced in defeat. "I don't consider myself ugly, but nowhere near charming as most other dragonesses he'd probably rank higher than me." A claw from her foresaw rose to leisurely trace the stars of the constellations and stellar objects she recognized from school. Back then, a keen, growing passion in the skies and stars kept her out at nights. Although, her endearment of the local hero disrupted the cycle recently, preventing any relaxation and interest. Instead, it replaced each passing night with loneliness and unfulfilled affection.

"Pegasus…Sirius..." An intricate pattern of stars aligned in the sky. The drawing popped out with a booming, blue brilliance within her sight. "Draco?…"

The pink dragoness thought aloud and pushed herself high on her back in curiosity. "That's a new one!" Ember yelped in surprise, pointing towards a constellation resembling another dragon. Her claw fervently outlined the pattern to further focus on the azure lights. A yawn escaped from her mouth, as a different image of a dragon formed before her eyes. "…Spyro…" A smile initially cracked on her maw, yet concaved into a frown recalling the purple hero's rejection. Normally she'd break into tears, yet each night she spent thinking of her lonely love life, the emptiness numbed her pain. "Why do you have to desert me, and treat me no better than a speck of dust?" she called out to the skies in anger and disappointment, hoping for an answer to come by.

The heavens remained silent of her sudden emotions. A twig cracked with an echo in the distance, jolting her in defense. "Who's there?" the dragoness squeaked, breathing heavily. _Did I overdo it a bit?_ she reflected from her words lashing the natural silence. Nothing. In her mind, she at least hoped it'd be Spyro or a familiar face outside. Rarely was she hesitant to wander off from home at night – even during mating season in the Spring. Ember replayed again the countless caveats from her cautious parents. Each one was a long-winded lecture to stay home more often or stick with friends in case another dragon advances on her. Yet not a single male came remotely close to seduction nor anything more than a mere greeting.

_Figures. No one would want me, not even for their selfish pleasure being vulnerable,_ she disdainfully thought. Still shaken by their wise warning and consequences if she ignored them, Ember decided to pass by more torches until none remained to mark the land. Instead of being out in the open and in event of being vulnerable, she passed by the crackling and burning signpost torches. The protective brush of the damp foliage kissed her scales and pinkish-white wings, comforting her.

Within the center, a small river bended around the land. The near mute melody of the water's flow accompanied the night to ease the dragoness. The same old song and dance she continually repeated, trying to get her head off Spyro since a month ago in the cycle. _If he doesn't care for me before, why would he care now?,_ she further questioned, hiding behind a ring of bushes. The previous fantasies slowly rang in her thoughts again, each image of Spyro near her and enjoying her company. Ember dreamily smiled at each simple thought with him, from playing games to relaxing together.

She sighed again, trying to dismiss her daydreams with the purple dragon. Next she reflected on each period of Spyro's absence: an empty solace filled each day, as she tended to ignore other dragons to focus on her hero. Back then, several male dragons held a keen interest in the pensive pink dragoness. Recently, they all slowly lowered in number, gravitating towards other female dragons who reciprocated a more fond interest better than her. A familiar fire dragon always reminded her how Spyro was too busy, and should be more open to others who care. Each mention Ember would disregard his kind advice or refute that during a game of tailball with others or even when simply hanging out.

That constant dismissal cost her multiple invitations of a possible relationship over the years. Instead, she dreamily pictured herself with the purple dragon and only him. Only once did she try to engage in a relationship with another. While her purple hero wasn't the one, it was as blissful as she imagined love to be. Only shortly her living fantasy melted away by reality's cold breath, reducing her aspirations with finding the perfect somebody or even Spyro.

_And I may always regret any chance similar to that, _she still pondered to that day. _I'm convinced no mate would ever care for me, and I can't bring myself to love so easily again…_ The lonely dragoness shook her head to forget, and laid on her underbelly. The humid grass welcomed her as the water droplets licked her scales. Her tail swayed in the air to think with a single question in mind: What's next? After her error to cling to her hero and a disaster she hoped to simply forget, a her cheery smile committed to a false facade to others in public. "What's the use if no one notices," she concluded, "At this point, no one else cares for me that deeply, nor can there someone special who does and actually remains loyal and honest…"

A brief image of Spyro flickered in her mind. Under a sunny sky was a wind-swept field of flowers where they resided. The purple dragon got up, and approached closer to her as Ember laid on her back. The hero closed his eyes, and osculated his maw against hers quietly. It lasted for half a minute, and then flashed as she nodded and propped herself on all fours to stand.

The purple dragon hoisted himself up from behind, and mounted atop of her, licking her neck. The two smiled in each other's gazes as he brushed his paws against her neck tenderly with no words.

Once she nodded, the thought faded away as quick as it had appeared. The dragoness breathed deeper and blushed lightly as she placed a forepaw on her warm cheek. The coolness of the ground's water heated on her scales, as she looked down at herself. _It's only been since this season started that I… did 'that' with myself. Back when I thought of him so passionately alone,_ she thought, and carefully observed her surroundings for any others to catch her. The contemplation allured her more and more after each sequence.

"I guess it's safe, not like anyone could be out this late." she assumed while scanning the area meticulously. "And definitely not Spyro as he's out doing his _hero_ stuff." the dragoness thought aloud with a huff of agitation. Ember raised her forepaw on her chest, and pressed it with a gentle, circular motion. The blinds of her eyelids shut away the outside window of reality away for a brief moment, and she respirated calmly. The peaceful night ameliorated her earlier woes and losses with a peaceful quietness and hidden security from others.

Her paw still pressed as it descended lower, reaching the area between her hind legs. A very slight bump was felt, slowly opening into a rift to expose her rose, pinkish dragoness folds. Ember moaned quietly, and prodded a claw into her lewd opening. Wiggling it around, she enjoyed the pleasure, feeling her juices stick to her paw.

"Ah… Mmmhmm, I really, _really_ needed this to relax." she gasped from the self-seducing intensity. Ember inserted a claw within her folds, feeling her cervix squeeze as it entered. The claw penetrated an inch or two back and forth, rendering a squeak in lust by the dragoness. The sloshing and slippery noises her folds expelled seemed louder than expected as she huffed in enjoyment. The body temperature pleasantly escalated in each thrust of her talon. More fluid and moans escaped as she continued, submitting to the heat of the season which begun to control her movements.

The overwhelming bliss tossed the dragoness forward, and retreated her claw from inside her fleshy folds. Instead, her whole forepaw ensued to rub against her vulva. The golden pads of her paw tickled her clitoris, further increasing the tension building inside her to a limit.

"Ah… Ah… Oooohhh…!" her moans quickened. Her hind legs bucked a few times as her folds leaked to form an expanding, tiny puddle of liquid. Several squirts escaped from her lower region as well as the fluid trickling like streams from her pink on her legs. The dragoness faced ahead with her chin on the ground. Her hasty breath relaxed from her contentment. Ember raised her paw towards her snout; her own clear climax drenched it by the pads to the claws. It carried a slightly musky scent as she whiffed it inches away.

"Hmm, what's this?" she huffed, catching her breath slowly, "Not yellowish nor grey and clear like urine? I only read vaguely of this being different when it comes to arousal with a mate." Her curious tongue lapped up the watery and unknown liquid. A smile came from Ember's maw, sampling the intriguing taste. "It has a nice tangy sweetness, kinda like nectar." she examined with a smile, still feeling warm from her release. Her genital slit slowly reformed the scales to hide her folds once her lust diminished from her solitary excitement. Yet her groin continued to drip slightly with the sweet scent.

The dragoness looked down with a slight grimace. She craved more the attention and endearment of a friend, not exactly the enjoyment she just did. "No amount of pleasure is going to make me feel any better for long, even if it was for 'fun' with some dragon." she pouted, and laid on her back, staring to the stars. The heat reduced back into dormancy, yet wasn't enough to satisfy as she remained silent. Ember closed her eyes and took a deep breath, laying alone in the solace of the twilight. Normally she'd cry, except all the misfortunes and troubles in her life stirred wildly in her thoughts.

"As much as I'd love to cry so hard all alone and let it all out... I just can't as easily anymore." she muttered in a melancholy tone. No more tears could be shed.

Then, a crunching sounded a short distance from her. The dragoness emitted a brief gasp, and flipped herself up. Whatever it was approached slightly closer and closer. Ember's eyes traced along the branches and bushes to pinpoint the source. _Stay calm, Ember. Don't hesitate to run. _She gulped, hoping for the very least it would be a friendly face. If not, running away from whoever or whatever it is was an enticing thought. The dragoness licked her mouth, and ignited her mouth quite a mild, bright flare, ready to defend herself if it was hostile.

Oddly, it slowed as more and more as it was close and cautious. _Or ready to attack, just who or what is it now at a time like this?_ she apprehensively thought, and opened her mouth. A flame charred within her maw to prepare for what was coming forth.

* * *

**As always, I highly, _highly_ welcome criticism, so Rate & Review about anything you liked, didn't like, or say what you will in flaming me. On top of that, DO show an example of that in a comment or review, so I may pinpoint what I screwed up, and can improve in my writing and future Fanfiction. For once, I'm actually going to stay on top of this slightly bigger filler project, so do expect updates on this. On anything else, eh, no guarantees, but I'll get there.**

**As always, stay tuned, and see you in the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Familiar Flame

**Author's Note: much delay, such update, very busy, wow**

**Eh... I promised an update in catching up, right?... That's an improvement. Anyway, I've got very little to say. Though, I can assure complete lemon territory is nearing closer and closer, by the end of the part and onwards.**

**Away with the useless prattle, sit back and enjoy once again. **

* * *

Chapter 2: _A Familiar Flame_

The bushes rattled once more. Ember firmly planted her paws into porous soil, directing all attention to what was approaching. _I swear if this pervert was watching me…,_ she thought with her cheeks agitated with a red fluster. _Gah. Wait until I get my claws on them._

Upon the last rustle of the leaves, a pair of familiar, yellow horns protruded straight from the brush. A petite fire burned on a gold, isosceles triangle-shaped tail blade to illuminate the darkness. The outstretched candlelight connected to a red scaly tail. "Hello, anybody here or not?" a slightly high-pitched male voice called. Out from the leaves pierced a pointed snout, and finally exposed a bright fire-red dragon about her size and an inch taller. The dragoness' fiery breath subdued immediately upon recognizing the parts of the dragon.

"Ember?" it recognized with confusion. The red dragon pushed himself halfway through the bush, studying the pink dragoness before him.

"Oh, Flame. It's just you." she spoke with her blush fading a bit. "He-Hello?" It was only her close friend, and Ember relaxed without any thought of a threat around her.

"Uh… Hey Ember?" he greeted awkwardly, and blew the flame away. "What are you still doing outside?"

A part of her hoped it was Spyro, but was cut short from responding immediately. The wayward wind fanned the lewd sensation on her lower region. The previous rush of excitement flipped her eyes open. _I hope he didn't smell that! _ She hastily lowered her tail, trying to conceal it from Flame. "I… – I might as well ask you the very same question too!" she spoke with equal puzzlement. A subtle blush camouflaged with her rosy cheeks. "What brings you here this late at night, especially _here_ of all places?"

Flame's eyes wandered away from Ember; the unfamiliar scent was enough to avert his attention completely. "First of all," he began, "What's with the smell? It's a weird, and… kinda welcoming. But it's very–"

The pink dragoness's facial tinge intensified more red. Quickly, her tail flicked an azure flower to stomp under her forepaw. The plant's juice spilled to the grass with a pungent aroma. She brushed her lewd claw on the flower and its petals. When she turned towards Flame, she cleverly brushed her crotch against the leaves of the bush to wipe off her fluid. Finally, she pushed her claw towards Flame, and pointed at the ground flower. "That's the smell, just stepped on a scale-lily, nothing more." she concocted to avoid the question.

The male dragon flinched by her paw pushed to his pointed snout. "Oh, okay. Er, I don't think it was too important, whatever it is…" he shrugged to her to please her. Inside, he wondered about the scent and her odd reaction.

"Go on, Flame, why are you here?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to check out the Chronicler's Stars from our books. I've heard of some rare constellation recently found similar to one of our own, so I thought I'd walk around and see it for myself. Besides, it's most clear in midnight, so it's the perfect time." he explained and gently pushed her paw down. "As for my question: what are you doing here yourself?"

The dragoness wiped away a few sweat drops from her face. "Ah, the skies. I didn't think you'd have that much of an interest in the stars. I was watching them earlier. It is my favorite hobby after all since Artisan Elementary, remember? The stories always fascinated me since." She looked away, pretending to act casual after the mishap. Her eyebrow slanted upon his response; Flame never exhibited this side. As always, he was a card with other dragons as usual instead of a more studious dragon.

Flame situated himself next to her to point into the sky for her to look. "See this formation right there?" directed the fire dragon with a claw to a ruby glow. "That's Ignitus, who is supposed by many to be the Chronicler now, the Charred Martyr. You can see it by the glowing red ring around the formation."

Ember nodded and yawned, "And the reasons being his wide wisdom and prowess as a fire dragon successful in defending a special dragon egg far away from a raid by savage apes." she rolled her eyes. _He probably memorized that to impress me as usual, _she dismissed in her thoughts.

The fire dragon placed a paw on her back, and extended his other paw to move in an arc ahead. "And he perished through a wall of flames to protect that dragon and a dark dragoness, hence dying within the cinders to serve his duty to protect those dragons as the tale goes."

The pink dragoness tilted her head. _That's pretty spot on, I'll admit._ She nudged her friend with the elbow of her foreleg. "And the purple ray of light there – that formation a bit down – is Malefor…" The dragoness lowered her sight below, shooting towards the darker, purplish lights. She laughed to herself, "Hope you did your homework, Smarty-Pants, but what makes this ominous one special?"

Flame smirked, accepting her challenge. "Malefor, the False Prodigy. This ancient dragon proved incredible potential through his mastery of the elements as a purple dragon. Unfortunately, his heart darkened towards the path of evil once he was conceived a threat from his might by his peers. After his exile from home, he attempted to bring forth a terroristic "cleansing" for evolution which would have shattered our entire planet into nothingness. Thus, his formation is recognizable by the blackish cloud of dust within the formation." the dragon explained to the pink female.

The dragoness's eyes brightened with approval. "Exactly!" she squeaked as her tail patted his back. "Quite impressive, Flame. Why don't you act this smart with others, instead of horsing around like a little kid? I'd have expected you to be held back a year or two already!" she teased, bumping her shoulder against his.

The male curved his brow in chuckled quickly. "Why I behave different and dumb when I'm with others around? Because it's a male thing of course!" he chortled. "Doesn't anyone do that – maybe not the complete opposite like me – but surely you've done it once or twice like others."

Ember shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, out of everyone, I'd never have expected you to be like that." she bluntly admitted.

"Ex -_cuuse _ me?" Flame asked, tilting his head. Ember's eyes widened. "Oops, I didn't mean it like that!" she bashfully babbled and pawed the dirt nervously.

Her friend merely laughed along without a falter in his expression. "Well, if I look too good, then everyone might crowd around me. I'm fine with being average to others for some fun. It's simple, and I still get things done. I just don't show off as much."

Ember agreed, "Sounds reasonable; some humility is good." The dragoness continued to stare towards the sky with Flame. She blinked a few times to feel a new palpable aura; not even for the slightest wistful woe swerved into her mind, even when she tried to think of one. It was more peaceful, and she could once again concentrate.

Upon further inspection of the stars, the dragon constellation remerged again. Unlike last time, it piqued punctilious interest; it was not there, she was sure of it, after constant nights gazing towards the skylights – or perhaps she was distraught as usual earlier. Ember pushed herself higher on her forelegs, and took a step forward, tapping Flame's shoulder.

"Say Flame, did you notice this new beauty?" she inquired, hoping Flame would catch on to her observation. "Apparently in all my years and recently this suddenly appeared in the sky maybe today!"

The fire dragon raised himself alongside Ember, and squinted. The orange lining of stars held a familiar form. "Hmmm… The form looks familiar. It kinda looks like…Spyro, especially with the horns?" But isn't it a bit early for the selection of the next Chronicler to have another dragon constellation, especially since Spy's as young as us and still running around as the hero?" Flame stared towards Ember with equal puzzlement in his eyes.

A confused look smudged on the dragoness's face. "Beats me; could be someone else since that's associated with a famous legend or feat." Ember shrugged, and giggled. "You think he needed an assistant or something?"

Flame agreed and suppressed a chuckle. "While he chronicles the events and lives of everything, who's going to fetch him a fresh quill and ink?" The two dragons both shared a hearty merriment from their silly speculation.

As soon as they regained their breath, Ember broke the silence. "Well, it's a legend, so we may never know much like the others being stories. Books and scholars speculate legendary dragons become part of the stars to watch us all, typically our ancestors. Normally they'd be a new Chronicler, but this one appeared recently after Ignitus was discovered. So, your guess is as good as mine." she surmised.

The male nodded. "Again, who knows. As far as we know, that one's a beaut to look at even if we don't fully know its true origin…" Flame scooted against Ember enough for their sides to touch. "And it's close to being the prettiest thing I've laid my eyes on. How about you?" he said in a softer tone.

The dragoness smiled, "Close?" she repeated curiously. "Er… Sure, that's good." Ember knew as usual Flame liked her, but she wanted a bit of distance. She was content being best friends and only best friends, even after talking with Flame about it a month back. A few faint images replayed in her mind as he touched. It flickered Spyro again – the one she preferred more than her fiery companion.

Through the white void of her thoughts, a familiar silhouette she encountered a while ago with a distinct, tall hat stood still. The thought made her shudder. "…Well, I guess so, yeah. …At least this can burn gorgeously for much longer to me." she muttered the last part.

The fire dragon emitted a quick gasp of interest, "Huh?"

Ember gasped in surprise. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud – never mind." The dragoness sheepishly giggled in Flame's eyes. She then averted the subject, "Considering you're different alone, what kind of girl would notice you of your true self if everything is all child's play to you in the outside? When they'd hear 'Flame', they'd think of the silly dragon rolling around and chasing friends in fun. Even I wouldn't expect a sharper, intelligent dragon like the one right next to me." She wanted to stare at the stars to forget Spyro earlier, yet Flame's new presence coaxed her into a gentle peace and interest.

The light shone slightly towards Flame, warding the darkness slowly from his raised paw. "About behaving different, that's when I'm alone. I just get bored. And when I'm bored I'm hitting the books at times or just simply contemplating of what goes on around me. Except when other dragons are around, then my playful side takes over, kinda like taking a break with the guys." the fire dragon explained. His eyes ceased to twinkle a reflection of the skylights and shifted towards the interested pink dragoness.

Ember nodded, unaware of his sight locked on her. "Clearly. Even this surprises me since I think you're a joker." she giggled, draping a wing near his back to pat him. "Not that I don't like it; it's a lovely surprise. You don't play with girls that often - or at all, do you?"

Ember's heart beat slowed with the gentle winds brushing against her. She shivered from the frost, feeling her wing rest on Flame's back, and took a glance at him. His stare at first startled her, yet her smile curved in approval. "What are you staring at, egghead?" she mocked playfully, and hid behind her wing like a fan.

Reality slapped Flame, shaking him back into complete concentration. "Er – huh? Oh! I…Uhh…" Flame stuttered and turned away. His light, crimson scales easily concealed the heat in his cheeks. "Sorry. You know, I…got lost in your eyes for a second there…" he took a deep breath, trying to recollect himself from the unknown feeling in his body. Somehow, it was more pleasing and inviting than persisting and inhospitable to him.

Ember closed her eyes and allowed a claw to wander in circles on the moist dirt. "Well… I guess I can forgive you, only because you like my sky-blue eyes." she beamed with a grin. Her claw continued to trace closer towards Flame's unsuspecting paw.

"So, I take that as you do not see many girls, or maybe not one-on-one in privacy." the dragoness deduced, as her shy companion nodded. "Well, aside from Spy, I rarely play with many guys. As a hatchling, I think that's when I mingled most with them, not really recently."

The dragoness focused her eyes toward his with a comforting smile. "Though, I can very well speak to my best friend, even if he's a guy, and in private." She grabbed his paws with a friendly grasp. "Besides, we've known each other as hatchlings, so just relax."

As his scales heated up, Flame nervously shifted his gaze from her into the beautiful twilight again. "Well, I guess you're right." he answered with sincere agreement. In a brief half minute, he finally stared directly into Ember's bright eyes again. "So, er, can I ask you a quick and _tiny_ question, Ember?"

The dragoness nodded. "Anything at all, just ask Flame. You're my best friend, and no one's here to judge, not even me."

The male balanced himself on his haunches. The claws of his forelegs timidly twiddled away. After a gulp to gather his gumption, he leaned his sight a slight angle from the pink dragoness' eyes. "Well just… As question between two friends, of course, but have you ever, um… kissed another dragon?" Flame inquired with a deeper flush of red in his face.

Ember curved her eyebrow, and put a claw on the tip of her maw with tentative thought. "Hmmm... Have I ever..." she muttered, then nodded. "Yep, sure have–"

Flame quickly gasped and interjected with shock, "Wait, really?" Before he hung his head in disbelief, the dragoness raised a claw. "Hmm, does a game of 'Spin the Spirit Gem' count? I did give only a peck to a guy in that game, but that was several years ago." she shook her head with a straight face. "This is purely curiosity we're talking about, right?"

Flame nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. That's what we established before, between friends." he repeated as a drop of sweat trickled behind his head. "And… No I mean an actual kiss. You know, on the maw, and longer than a peck, nothing of a game either." He panted a few times briefly. _Was it too strong of a question? I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for her to think about_. His breath intensified as it loomed over the thought of the provocative question.

"I never did." Flame said with a slightly sad tone in his voice as he gazed away into the stars nervously.

She put her paw on Flame's cheek. "Breath, silly, and relax. I said I'm not judging." she attempted to coax him with a paw on his shoulder. "Besides, it's not everyday someone asks me this. …Even I'm curious too." she admitted and frowned to the ground. The previous image of Spyro heated her cheeks with an arousal of interest and even lust.

_Not the typical question you'd hear from a guy, even Flame_, she thought. _Of all the things, why ask that? Especially when I've come close and_… she clutched her head as a mild headache pounded. Ember shook her head immediately, and concentrated on her friend's eyes. "So, a romantic, heart-melting kiss. Passionate, rather than the ones from you get from your parents?" she clarified for him.

Flame breathed deeply. "Pretty much, that kind of kiss." he confirmed with better composure. "Thanks, I needed that. And well, I always wondered what a kiss was like. I expect everyone does at least once, but do you?"

Ember noticed his behavior changing much differently, being open and even sheepish with both of them alone. _He doesn't typically act this bashful and direct, even when we hang out normally to play. Definitely the heat_, she concluded with a nod, and rolled her eyes to feign a loss of interest with the conversation. Her mind wandered adrift and away from the question. _A kiss was what I hoped from Spyro, but… _She sighed. _It can't be possible, who am I kidding?_

The dragoness stood and motioned her head for Flame to follow. Flame silently complied with her request as her face was filled with consternation. After a minute's distance along the river to the lake, the two dragons situated themselves by the river's edge leading to the vacant lake. Several abandoned baskets sprawled to sleep on the ground as the site was suited for the public to pick fruits.

The red dragon remained quiet to give her some space and time to think, maybe some deeper thought of a response to the question. In Ember's eyes, a still image of her beloved hero reflected from the lighted water, savoring a phantasm of a kiss with her hero earlier.

The dragoness sighed and shut her eyes. She nudged her paw against Flame, ready to speak again from the silence. "Do you wonder… wonder how it would be like to kiss the one you'd love more than the world? More than all gems you can ever dream of? More than all anyone can ever provide, even life itself?" Ember somberly whispered.

A few tears trickled down the slide of her upper snout and rained to the river's curb and dirt between her forepaws. The pink dragoness trembled, quivering at the elusive fantasy with a devastating, suppressed emotional breakdown. She expected it to happen at one point or another, but not in front of a dear friend now that her place was no longer as private as she assumed. When everyone slept the night away, she'd remain alone to gaze into the night for her amusement or fantasize and think.

Her bitter tears crashed into the image with each ripple, gradually fading away like her hopes and fantasies, choking her in each breath. Consequentially, a headache pulsed from her chokes and hiccups. The throbbing force rendered her into dizziness as her head swung like a pendulum.

The fire dragon gasped in shock. "Ember!" As soon as the dragoness toppled frontwards, Flame dove below her, and leaned his back to her trajectory. Ember's body hung on his torso and back, cushioned by the impact. "Phew, what a relief." he rasped under his breath.

The fire dragon wiggled to gingerly position Ember atop comfortably and away from the water. The dragoness slowly reopened the slits of her eyelids and blinked. Ember's faded vision image of Spyro shrunk away as the fire dragon moved. The rippled water regained its resilience, flattening back into a plain of water again. Her forepaw extended out to reach the vision as it faded away.

Flame craned his head close to Ember. "Are you okay? You…scared me there and…" Ember reopened her eyes slowly. The fire dragon craned his head to connect their sights together. She caressed an arm around the back of his neck and chest, and wept a few tears. "Thank you, Flame. You truly are a great friend, maybe the best friend a dragon can ask for." she confided earnestly, and nuzzled her head against his.

The fire dragon warmly smiled from the contact, and gently lowered himself for his friend to slide off on the ground. He put a wing over her back. "It's what friends are for, right? It's no problem at all." Flame acknowledged. Upon returning to the question, he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "So… Yes. I can empathize, maybe more than you think."

Ember nodded at first, then shook her head. "Glad you can understand, though I doubt it's possible for me to find that special someone." she sighed, and pouted towards the ground. "Spy's too busy for anyone like me; you'll probably get a chance to meet that special dragoness you may find and love, not me." The pink dragoness gritted her teeth suppress herself from crying another tear. Before another saline droplet would leak, a wing pushed her chin up.

Ember turned. It was Flame's wing touching her. Her best friend sighed for a few seconds. "I…" he began, hesitant to speak. _Three simple words can change everything, _he thought carefully mid-sentence. His eyes closed, convinced to speak his mind. The female raised her head, and wiped a tear, paying careful attention again. A part of her knew the answer, considering they talked it over a few times. She was a tad annoyed to repeat her rejection on his advance. Except this time it felt more genuine, and she could anticipate it from Flame.

"I… I love you, Ember, I truly do." I love you more than anything. More than every gem, more than the laughs I share with others, and even more than watching the stars." Flame gulped to gather his words. "I… I want to be with you, Ember." Flame finished after the sentence burst out from his heart, mind, and mouth in complete harmony.

Ember sniffled, looking up towards her faithful friend. She turned her head slightly away from him. The kind gesture and protective watch from Flame empowered her from dwelling into another breakdown. Instead, the dragoness tossed herself towards Flame with a deep embrace on their hind legs. Her tears flowed from her eyes and down to Flame's chest. The previous image of Spyro began to melt away, leaving her in despair, so she'd think until hearing Flame's kind words.

The comfort from Flame being watchful of her time by time was nice, especially when she was down and needed a shoulder to cry on. Earlier there was a certainty no one would affectionately care nor appreciate her, especially since she treated him as a friend and only a friend constantly.

The pink dragoness loosened her hold to speak. A trying conflict ensued in her head to finally distance away from Spyro. "You actually mean it? That's really sweet of you to say, but… you know I like Spyro…"

The continuous longing for her hero left a deep hole in her heart, maybe distancing her from other dragons too much_. _"If Spyro's just a hero for everyone, then who can the hero I'd admire and love? I'm not sure anymore after all those years since I turned down many invitations from other male dragons, especially yours." The dragoness regained her sangfroid, but was left confused with the rushing thoughts, more so Flame's words on loving her. The male frowned, and attempted to cease the hug to think. Except, she held tightly on to him. All he could manage was enough distance so their eyes would meet and their noses almost touch.

"I really do love you, Ember. Why else would I admit it when I truly mean it." Flame repeated to the sparkling azure eyes of the beautiful pink dragoness.

"Flame, I'm just…speechless." she whispered as the passionate and fiery red eyes of Flame's entranced her. Ember remained quiet, welcoming the moment more during each passing second. Ember paused, somewhat giggling to herself. "Then again, he never, ever comes to give me an ounce of attention. There's no contest compared to you, Flame.

"How could I have been so blind, chasing a superstar rather than a romantic, loving friend?" she rhetorically questioned, and finally smiled again. As she tried to forget Spyro more and more in her head, she attempted to mutter the same words Flame said as her heart beat faster. Her wings unfurled with the flared fire in her eyes.

Flame blushed, knowing that she was trying to forget their local hero. He took a deep breath out of mild disbelief and annoyance. "Again?" he exaggerated a groan similarly to the previous times she'd rave on and on about the purple dragon. Yet, he noticed a growing aura of resistance from her. Finally she was moving forward and not being clingy as usual to a superstar, but could not achieve it so easily alone.

"Well… Maybe it's finally time to move on; perhaps this answer to your old question will make everything clearer: it's a little something you and I are curious about…" he slyly suggested in a more gentle tone. The fire dragon raised his forearms around the pink dragoness's back. He closed his eyes, and pulled her close. Their maws connected together in their first kiss.

Ember gasped as Flame's maw pressed against hers. The gale of his action blew away the image of Spyro completely from her mind. A warm sensation ignited in her heart from the Flame. The dragoness' eyes warmly closed as she eased up from her concerns. What felt like forever lasted a mere minute in her newfound tranquility. Except one simple thing escaped her mind during their first tender moment: breathing.

As she focused on Flame osculating with her for the first time, the deprivation of air dragged her away by the neck from the tender sensation. Her throat cracked and gasped for air to recuperate, meanwhile her partner remained fine with a shy smile from the touch.

"Phew, so that's how an actual kiss feels like." she rasped, regaining her breath and still holding Flame on the shoulders of his forelegs. Her love blushed a little as he nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that would be a kiss…" he shyly responded. His eyes wandered around the woods, wondering if anyone passed and took sight of the two of them together. The beautiful eyes of Ember attracted him from paying any further attention to the outside world.

The dragoness blushed as his eyes met hers again, turning away quickly once Flame's eyes locked to her. _It's more pleasant to be the center of attention like this, no one else but me and him_, she figured, and faced him again. "Feels like a peck, but just longer, wetter, and more tender." she giggled. The thought of a too much eye contact tried to divert her eyes from his in case it was awkward, yet succumbed to the gravitation of his gaze following hers.

Her thoughts of the kiss made Flame laugh. "Well, you would kiss using your tongue, our tongues. It needs a bit of work from you, but 'A' for effort, and it wasn't disappointing for what's basically a kiss." he mentioned with a chuckle.

"That does explain a bit of saliva in the mix," she giggled with surprise, "Maybe from you prodding my maw like that for my tongue." The dragoness relaxed with her mate within her grasp. Her heart beat faster, coming close and feeling Flame's warm breath. The heat of his breath excited her more from the heat, contemplating how romantic Flame could be.

"So, um…" she said, staring at Flame with a smile, "Have you met any other dragonesses before me who you cared so much about, or was your eye set on me this entire time?"

The male tapped his tail blade to the ground. "Well… Maybe one or two girls I found attractive and sweet–"

"Of course, no one else but me now, right!?" she anxiously interrupted with a hint of trepidation. The sudden outburst alarmed Flame as he raised a paw in surprise.

His red paw moved to rest on Ember's forearm. He purrs a little in the contact and kissed Ember once again by impulse. Ember squeaked in surprise; again Flame kissed her, enticing her more. Yet it felt too fast. He was a male, and she presumed how thoughts run in romance to them typically. She wanted to savor the love some more with the dragon she now grew to love, but not rush it too quickly to end. _I might as well redeem myself from the last kiss._

She melted into the kiss again. This time, however, an idea rang in her head to liven it up. She knocked her tongue against the door of his mouth to permit entrance. As Flame's tongue invited hers with a welcoming tug, they moaned softly. Their two tongues brushed against each other's, as she felt his movement in her maw and at his. The sensation of the saliva and sensual kissing skyrocketed into higher bliss.

She peered through the slits of her eyelids to see Flame enjoy it more than last time once she learned more how to do it. The dragoness carefully paced herself during the kiss, and allowed him to do most of the movement. She focused closely on her breath to moderate her breaths. With better success, it finished after a dreamy minute with their eyes locked again.

The dragoness pressed her tail blade to the base of Flame's tail. "Now that you explained how to kiss, it's as great as I expected – perhaps better!" she admitted softly with more exuberance. "Though, you mentioned a dragoness you were with didn't quite work out. Nice try to dodge the question with that." she winked, and flicked her tail blade against the upper thigh of Flame's hind leg to tease.

The playful slap jolted him to finally respond, "No, of course not – least not anymore." Flame reassured with an embarrassed grin. "It never worked out once, and the other time something wavered me from barking at the wrong tree. Thus, my eyes were fixed on you for quite some time now, and I yearned to be better friends and more."

The pink dragoness understood with a nod. Her thoughts lingered upon what kind of experiences he encountered. _I wonder if it's anything similar to mine back then…_ she wondered briefly, and then shrugged it off for later. "I've wondered if you'd have any experience with a female before me, considering I'm… new to this."

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm just as new to this as you! Besides, I did mention how I _never_ kissed a dragoness before you. Why would I even ask you if I never kissed, silly?" he smiled slightly and caressed her against him. The dragoness blithely pouted, "What a shame you can't teach me more than a kiss. But, I feel it's more genuine and sweet if neither of us are truly experienced." Ember laid a paw on Flame and nuzzled him gently, wrapping her wings around him and closing everything from their views but each other.

Flame blushed at Ember's action and pecked her, pressing his nuzzle firmly against hers. "Yes, so it would be a much more bonding experience." Ember felt the force of Flame become stronger. Her hind legs wobbled and yielded to the imbalance pushing her back. _Should have expected that_, she thought and lightly tumbled on her back. Flame remained on top, and teased with a chuckle. "I might have overdid that, my bad." he apologized and nuzzled against her head.

"Eh, that's alright; my legs were getting tired anyway." the dragoness lightly brushed off. "That is true, but I always thought something more than just that." she whispered more softly. The submission under Flame made her beam with delight, wondering what Flame would try next with the touches and contact with her. At least something to gratify their moment she spent with her dear and slightly clumsy friend.

Flame lifted himself a few inches higher from his companion to contemplate her words. After some thought it rendered a deeper flush of red through his red scales, piecing what she intended. "Oh, you mean…" he began to surmise, as he stared curiously into her eyes for a confirmation. "Mating?"

Ember stared at Flame feeling flustered. "Mating?" she regurgitated with confusion, and gently slapped Flame's cheek with her forepaw. _A bit too fast to think of that. Boys,_ she thought and rolled her eyes. The thought did revolve into her head again with consideration. After disregarding the purple dragon she was infatuated with, her current encounter with Flame put her to trust him enough if it happened.

"Hmmm…Perhaps. Maybe after some loving contact." she offered, and winked at him. The dragoness eased herself below, and rested a paw on the foreleg of her mate. "Show me how much you care, don't just speak it. I'd really love to see." she asked, leaving herself outstretched and vulnerable to her mate.

Flame lowered himself close with an accepting grin. His forepaws ascended from the damp grass to the base of her forelegs to massage. From out his maw, his tongue escaped and hovered over her exposed neck. "You mean like this?" he teasingly suggested, and tickled it on her scales. Ember rubbed his foreleg in delight. "Mmmhmm, not bad." she giggled. "That's the ticket." Her companion chuckled in delight of her words. The fire dragon's tongue brushed lower, reaching Ember's lower chest and underbelly in a mere minute.

The dragoness giggled at each tingly touch of his tongue sliding against her. "Ah… Yes…" she moaned, holding a paw on Flame's cheek and another to stroke the side of his scaly body. The dragon smiled in satisfaction pleasuring his mate. Upon raising himself, he leaned close to osculate with her maw once again.

The fire dragon's eyes mesmerized the dragoness deeply. The elating tenderness warmed her heart and muscles, feeling free from her shackles of unfulfilled love. She slipped her tongue inside his maw to return the favor within the silent night. As the kiss finished for now, Ember dragoness pulled the back of his neck slowly closer, and dispersed a few pecks around his neck.

Flame emitted a gasp followed by a slight moan of pleasure, "Mmmhmm, don't stop, Ember…" His dragoness blushed from below, pulling Flame enough to press each other's bodies warmly. She licked his cheek, and rested her paws between his wings and on his back. "Glad you love it. I've always wanted to do something like this." she confided sheepishly.

"Especially a more, _touching, _romance. Literally." Flame joked to amuse her as she giggled. He then rested her head again her chest to feel her fleeting heartbeat. As her heart pounded faster, he massaged his paw against the pink curve of Ember's side with a sly smile. The female purred at the sensation, and followed suit as her paws meandered across his back. A claw from each of her forepaws traced around the base of his wings. The enjoyment of every stroke and touch on each other's bodies pleased them greatly.

"That's better." she whispered, nuzzling his head once again. She wiggled to make herself comfortable, until a thin pointed object poked her crotch gently. Ember raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Flame, can you move? I need to move a twig away from my tail." she asked with a sudden embarrassment. She presumed Flame was ready, but found it silly this early before some play, especially since it would break the mood too fast.

"Oh, sure!" he complied and moved away a little without a second thought.

"Hmm, just as I thought…" She swept the grass with her thigh to bring the wooden object at the corner of her sight beside her dragon. "Just a twig, nothing too big of a problem." Her eyes turned towards Flame with a clever smirk. "Flame, you'd have to be plenty larger than that after all these years." she flirted in a tease, and pulled his head close to hers.

"Don't be ridiculous." Flame laughed along. "That'd be far too disappointing." A brief thought of Flame ready for Ember made her contemplate for a second. The quick speculation rose her anticipation as her cheeks warmed up. The dragoness took a deep breath as Flame situated himself on top to cradle her within his grasp. His loving paws brushed against her chest back and forth, inching closer to her underbelly.

Ember kissed Flame again with as much passion as the enjoyment itself. Her tail coiled around her mate's tail, intertwining into a taut knot. Flame moaned in the kiss, feeling a heat escalate and permeate throughout his body from top of bottom. An unfamiliar rise of heat he never felt in each limb and area in his body, more notably lower. The heat coursing lower was distinct, yet nowhere as strong. _This just feels like when I'm alone. Just wondering how it feels like to mate when no one sees me,_ he thought as his breath intensified by her seduction.

The soft touches he made calmed her. Ember locked her endearing eyes on the dragon. He mimicked him to rub his sides and back gently, moving closer to his hind legs. The two moaned from the close contact with the other in their sights. She enjoyed the contact more than the pestering thoughts instilled by mating season.

Ember passionately savored the moment. The dragoness was convinced meeting Flame this moment was an amazing surprise. Just the thought of sliding a claw inside her to think of Spyro earlier tempted her with its grip of desire until her newfound mate appeared. The intensity of her love for the fire dragon filled her head and blood; her earlier lust precipitated again the previous lewdness to permeate the air with her scent.

Once again, her timid dragoness folds began to expose slightly more and more. Within her inner walls, the same musky and moist scent permeated. Ember simply paid no mind to her body during heat with Flame's presence comforting her. She released his kiss, and pulled his rump closer to her. Although, he resisted, trying to stand from there.

The same heat reverberated in the male's lower regions. It intensified over each stroke of her mate's. Flame felt an urge to release it, and kissed Ember again. Halfway through the kiss, a part of him tapped dragoness' pelvis in a rhythmic motion during their pleasing smooch. As the kiss was over, he felt something between them. Her body seemed to push against his poking, and filled him with greater sheepishness upon realizing it.

_Oh no, not in front of her. Not at a time like this, _Flame quivered from the thought of it. His teeth clenched, his bit his lip, and closed his eyes, worried what kind of consequence would incur exposed in front of her love so soon.

The force heightened against her lower region as the dragoness' forelegs cradled him closer. A quick grunt escaped from her mouth. It was stiffer, and somewhat soft. "Probably just another twig, maybe with some sap." she thought aloud, and attempted to push it with her leg. Oddly, the male dragon did not yield for her to reach it.

"Pardon me again, Flame, but," she asked while wiggling some more, "there's another twig on me. But it's not moving at all." she apologized. She was convinced it was a twig yet her mate knew otherwise as a bead of sweat trickled on his head. "Scratch that, some really, _hard _sap which I – grr – can't move." she grumbled, and turned her eyes towards Flame. The fire dragon blushed deeper upon hearing her grunted emphasis, and bit his lip.

"That's…n-not a twig, Ember." he shakily answered. The dragon stiffened at his position to hold his stance against her movement. "Of course it is, just like the previous one." Ember said with a straight face. The red dragon repositioned himself slightly, but found it too hard to see where exactly the object poked her.

Flame simply felt a peculiar moistness on himself, but unsure where to move and conceal himself from his dragoness. Flame's dragonhood slid a bit over Ember's body caused by a clear liquid.

"Flame, are you trying to hide something from me?" she flustered with slight agitation. The unfamiliar object prodded even harder under her struggle. Flame's resistance inadvertently painted his face a coy crimson red; his fleshy and soft part stiffened more by the contact with her scales.

She clenched her teeth to push him off as he continued to resist. "Wait, Ember, don't do that otherwise…" Soon enough, her companion fell back to the ground on his side. "Ah! My bad." Ember quickly apologized being too forceful. "I didn't mean to do it that hard, but I-" she driveled with worry.

"Errgghh…" The fire dragon groaned and clutched his head tightly from the impact. "Don't… look there, please." He slurred inaudibly, and shook his head to regain his senses. The pink dragoness hurried with great haste to check on her partner. Worry filled Ember's eyes as she used her head and horns to nudge him. "I'm so sorry, Flame. I was just agitated from a thing, and – and…"

Suddenly, she ceased to continue pushing. From the corner of her eye, Ember placed a paw over her shy face. She blushed in surprise with her maw agape behind her maw. The flare of red embarrassment nearly matched her friend's with her eyes glued to his crotch. Flame stirred and flipped on his back, fully exposed to her sight struck with awe. The red dragon briskly gasped, then sighed from his accident.

Quickly, Flame bent forward, and draped a wing to hide himself before she saw anymore. "I did warn you." he mentioned again in sexual shame.

* * *

**Twenty bucks someone skipped very low for imminent lemons, in which case shame on you. :P I jest. Anyway, if you enjoyed it so far and are waiting for more, do leave a review; I am happy to read them, whether it is constructive criticism or you just loved it. R&R as always, and maybe follow for updates (since I won't do another in maybe a week, given being busy).**

**As always, see you until next time.**


End file.
